Konoha Is for Lovers
by wraithgirl
Summary: ItachiTemari song fic to Hawthorne Height's Ohio is for Lovers. This isn't a common pairing, so please tell me what you think of it!


An Itachi/Temari song fic set to Hawthorne Height's _Ohio Is for Lovers_. Essentially, Temari is on the anbu squad, and is ordered to track down and destroy Itachi. Only, she remembers how their relationship used to be, and can't find the strength to deliver the death blow. I don't own either of the bishies; don't sue!

_Hey there, I know it's hard to feel like I don't care at all. Where you are and how you feel, with these lights off as these wheels keep rolling on and on (and on and on…) slow things down or speed them up. Not enough or way too much (and on and on and on and on) How are you when I'm gone?_

Temari slumped to the ground in defeat. Satisfied in his victory, Itachi turned to leave his lover. "Why Itachi!" Temari yelled in anguish. Itachi kept his back to her and spoke emotionlessly. "It would hurt you even more if I stayed. I love you, but I am corrupted. We will both be better off if I leave." "NO! If you leave me, it will only hurt worse! My body might recover, but my heart never will if you go!"

_And I can't make it on my own (And I can't make it on my own) Because my heart is in Konoha. So cut my wrists and black my eyes (cut my wrists and black my eyes), so I can fall asleep tonight, or die. Because you kill me, you know you do, you kill me well. You like it too and I can tell. You never stop until my final breath is gone._

"I'm not worthy of your affection. You know how many ninjas I have slaughtered for Akatsuki. And I...I..." Itachi stuttered. Naruto pulled himself to his feet, clutching his bleeding sides. "I attacked you; with the intent to kill, Temari. I cannot forgive myself," Itachi shook his head. Temari placed her hand on Itachi's shoulder. "You work for Akatsuki. They are murderers. I am an anbu; I hunt down fellow ninja and kill them." "There's no comparison! I am a criminal; you fight to protect what is right. I am evil, I am wrong; you should hate me!" Itachi snapped, and pulled away.

_Spare me just three last words. "I love you," is all she heard. I'll wait for you, but I can't wait forever. (x2)_

_And I can't make it on my own (and I can't make it on my own), because my heart is in Konoha. So cut my wrists and black my eyes (cut my wrists and black my eyes), so I can fall asleep tonight, or die. Because you kill me, you know you do you kill me well. You like it too and I can tell. You never stop until my final breath is gone. You know you do, you kill me well. You like it to and I can tell. You never stop until my final breath is gone._

"Itachi, come back with me. Killing is nothing in our world, they'll forgive you. Or, I can… I'll come with you. They'll never find us. I would gladly leave my boring life in Sand to be with you. Please…just don't fight me. You were my first real friend, my lover, and I'm not going to let you go!" Temari burst into tears.

_YOU KILL ME WELL. So cut my wrists and black my eyes. My final breath is gone, so I can fall asleep tonight. And I can't make it on my own (I can't make it on my own), because my heart is in Konoha. So cut my wrists and black my eyes (cut my wrists and black my eyes), so I can fall asleep tonight, or die. Because you kill me, you know you do, you kill me well. You like it too, and I can tell. You never stop until my final breath is gone._

"Isn't our relationship enough to make you stay? Are you just going to leave it and me?" Itachi sighed. This was the hardest decision he would ever make. "Itachi, you are a missing nin, I was assigned to track you down and kill you, but I would kill myself or join you rather than hurt you!" Itachi looked up at the starry sky. Love like this didn't come every day, or even every life time. If Temari could forgive him, still love him even; that was a start to forgiving himself. "You win, chicky. But I'm carrying you back." As Itachi scooped her up, Temari licked his ear and whispered, "I told you I wouldn't lose to you."

The end! What did you think?


End file.
